My Princess
by amekazakai
Summary: Bel is in love. The girl should love him back. After all, he is a prince.So how in the world did the girl of his dreams fall for the froggy instead? OOC and character death! You have been warned.


**This is a Bel x OC story with the OC being a character named Yuki. This was written for belxyuuki. **

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!

**Warnings: Character death and OOC!**

* * *

Belphegor gazed at Yuki.

Yuki.

His princess.

He had clearly made it obvious that he wanted her, so why did she go off to someone else?

To make it even more insulting, she had chosen FRAN over him.

So there she was laughing and smiling at Fran, who was smiling with her, looking happy for the first time since he had joined the Varia.

Bel scowled as he watched the scene and turned his head away when Fran, feeling the prince's eyes on him, shifted his gaze ever so slightly so that his eyes were looking questioningly at him.

Bel sighed and stood up, walking away from the happy couple.

* * *

Fran watched Bel go with a questioning glance.

He could have sworn that Bel had been staring at the two for some time now.

'_I wonder what sempai wanted...'_

Fran shook his head mentally then gave his full attention to Yuki again.

Soon, the two were laughing and joking around with Fran rolling on the floor while clutching his stomach.

All thoughts of Bel were forgotten.

* * *

Three years have gone by since Yuki first joined the Varia as their cloud flame-user.

Bel had kept on living his own life, dating random girls, annoying Squalo with his princely laugh, and torturing Fran's life.

He still hadn't forgotten about Yuki, though.

Every time he thought he had finally gotten over her, she would amaze him yet again somehow and he would somehow fall back in love.

Yes, love.

The sadistic prince was in love.

If Squalo or Lussuria knew about this, they would torture him to no end.

Yet, he didn't really care.

He didn't show his true feelings, but he would do secretive things like leaving her small gifts now and then, leaving her little messages.

He had even tried flirting with her once, but she had just looked at him weirdly and asked him if he was alright.

He was frustrated and he wanted her to see the love he had for her.

He smiled wryly to himself as he acknowledged that her innocence and naivety were also part of her charm.

At least, innocence to love.

In reality, she had managed to terrorize the entire Varia is less than a week.

* * *

Fran caught Bel staring at Yuki again.

That was the tenth time in the span of two minutes.

Something was definitely wrong with his sempai and he was going to find out what.

* * *

Bel stared open-mouthed at the scene before him.

They were kissing.

The idiotic frog was kissing HIS princess,

The frog was going to pay.

He walked forward to pull them apart, but as he got between them and pushed them apart, the two suddenly disappeared.

"So I was right. You like her, don't you sempai?"

The monotonous voice came from behind him at the doorway.

Bel spun around to see... Fran.

Bel mentally cursed himself and Fran.

Then, he cursed at illusions and illusionists in general.

Stupid illusions.

"So what if I do?"

"So you like her?"

"..."

"Bel-sempai."

"..."

"Bel-sempai?"

"..."

"Bel-semp-"

"Okay, okay, I do like her. Are you happy now?"

"Couldn't be happier. Bel-sempai, if you love her so much, why don't you just tell her?"

"..."

"Bel-sempai?"

"Look, how would an uncute kouhai like you know what it feels like to be in love?"

Fran remained silent.

Bel smirked.

"Exactly."

He brushed past the frog as he walked away, but when he passed him, his smirk dropped and put on an emotionless face, for under that smirk had been pure misery.

* * *

It was four months after Bel and Fran's talk, and the Varia were facing off against the Tomaso family.

Who knew that Longchamp could grow to be such a powerful Mafia boss?

Bel grunted as a bullet nicked him.

Blood poured from the cut, making him more sadistic and arousing his bloodlust.

Suddenly, he heard a cry.

"Yuki! No!"

Bel spun around.

He was just in time to see Fran push the startled girl out of the way.

"Wha-?"

Yuki regained her balance in time to avoid falling on the floor, but Fran didn't even try to stop his fall.

Bel looked around as he sprinted to the two Varia members.

The others were locked in combat with various members of the Tomaso Famiglia.

He reached the other two and crouched next to Yuki while his storm mink circled them protectively.

"Yuki! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Bel nodded before turning to Fran.

"Froggy, get up."

No reply.

"Froggy?"

Still nothing.

"Froggy, this is no time to play games with me."

No reaction.

"Fran?"

Bel turned Fran's limp body over.

There was a big hole in Fran's chest.

There was no way Fran could have survived something like that.

The Varia's mist flame-user was dead.

* * *

Bel stepped into his room with a sigh.

He closed the door and walked to his bed to rest.

The battle had been a long one and Fran's death just added to his tiredness.

He stopped when he saw an envelope with a picture of a cartoon frog on it.

Cautiously, he opened it.

'_Sempai, I love her too. I know how you feel. But I know I don't have a chance. There's already someone in her heart. All she and I will ever be are classmates of Mukuro._

_I'm not the one who can make her happy. You are. So I'm giving her to you sempai. Be happy, prince. Make this your own fairy tale. Take care of her for me._

_Your cute kouhai,_

_Fran'_

Bel stared at the letter in disbelief.

Yuki....liked him?

He reread to make sure, then ran to her room.

* * *

He hesitantly opened the door, looking around for her.

She was there, sobbing quietly on her bed.

Bel slowly made his way over to her and sat down on the bed next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she cried into his shirt.

As Yuki's sobs began o quiet down, she looked up at him.

"B-Bel-sempai?"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me..."

She started crying again.

Bel tried to quiet her down by holding her closer.

"I won't leave, my princess. I love you."

Yuki looked at up him again and Bel was startled to see her blushing.

She had a small smile on her face as she buried her face into his chest.

"I love you too..."

Bel smiled lovingly at her, a real genuine smile, as they sat there together.

'_Thank you Fran. I won't forget you, my cute kouhai.'_

He looked down at Yuki again.

'_I love you. My princess.'_

* * *

**What's wrong with me?! Such sad fanfics...**

**Anyways, review!**


End file.
